Spirits
by Takashiro Yuki
Summary: AU. Di dunia ini, setiap manusia memiliki sebuah monster dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing. Uchiha Obito bertemu dengan dua sahabat sejatinya saat berumur 5 tahun. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ia kehilangan salah satunya.


Summary : AU. Di dunia ini, setiap manusia memiliki sebuah monster dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing. Uchiha Obito bertemu dengan dua sahabat sejatinya saat berumur 5 tahun. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ia kehilangan salah satunya.

Character : Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Spirits :**_ **Chapter 1**

Di dunia ini, setiap manusia memiliki sebuah monster dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Monster itu bervariasi. Setiap individu yang satu selalu berbeda dengan individu yang lain.

Mereka berbahaya. Bagian jiwa dari setiap umat manusia. Mereka tak dapat dimusnahkan, tak dapat dihancurkan, tak dapat ditolak keberadaannya.

Mereka adalah setengah bagian dari diri setiap individu yang terlahir ke muka bumi. Sebuah titik kecil bercahaya yang berada dalam kegelapan pikiran, tumbuh berkembang beriringan dengan tuannya masing-masing.

Mereka dapat melindungi, sekaligus juga menghancurkan.

Sistem pertahanan absolut yang melindungi jiwa dan raga. Namun jika tidak dikendalikan, bisa berakibat bencana.

 _The Spirits._ Itulah sebutan mereka.

Ketika seorang bayi mungil terlahir ke dunia ini, _Spirits_ mereka akan disegel. Segel itu perlahan-lahan dibuka seiring mereka tumbuh dewasa. Ketika mereka berumur 17 tahun, ketika mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk berhadapan dengan sisi tergelap dari jiwa mereka, segel itu akan sepenuhnya dibuka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, individu itu akan bertarung dengan _Spirits_ mereka masing-masing.

Sebuah ritual. Apabila mereka berhasil mengalahkannya, mereka berhak mengendalikannya. Apabila mereka dikalahkan, kedua jiwa itu akan mati.

Tapi..

Apa yang akan terjadi apabila segel itu dipaksa terbuka ketika individu itu masih seorang anak kecil yang lugu?

.

.

Pertama kali Uchiha Obito kehilangan temannya, itu saat ia masih berusia 10 tahun.

Saat itu, ia tinggal di komplek perumahan khusus klan Uchiha. Perumahan elit tempat para anggota keluarga Uchiha berkumpul. Tentu saja masyarakat awam tidak diizinkan disana.

Namun Obito berbeda dengan mereka. Ia selalu berbeda dengan mereka. Dan perbedaan itu mutlak dilarang. ia adalah anggota keluarga terbuang. Seekor kambing hitam diantara ribuan domba putih. Di usia yang masih polos itupun, ia dikucilkan oleh anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Obito tinggal bersama neneknya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat. Atau paling tidak itu yang dikatakan neneknya kepadanya ketika ia bertanya apa itu arti orang tua. Obito tidak tahu apa orang tuanya benar-benar meninggal karena kecelakaan atau sengaja meninggalkannya karena tidak menginginkannya. Ia tidak peduli, karena neneknya seoranglah yang ia butuhkan. Senyum hangat neneknya di wajah keriput itu cukup bagi Obito untuk menggantikan peran orang tua.

Sebagai orang yang disebut dengan 'Kambing Hitam' oleh keluarganya, Obito tidak memiliki teman. Ia kesepian. Tidak ada anak-anak klan Uchiha yang mau berteman dengannya. Ia dibenci oleh anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya. Para orang tua pun sepertinya tidak menganjurkan anak-anak mereka berteman dengannya.

Karena itu ia sering keluar dari perumahan Uchiha dan bermain mencari teman. Di sebuah taman di tengah kota, ia menemukan dua sahabat sejatinya.

Nohara Rin dan Hatake Kakashi.

Rin adalah gadis yang manis. Wajahnya bundar dengan rambut cokelat sebahu. Iris cokelatnya selalu berkilau indah setiap kali Obito menatapnya. Ia sangat menyukai Rin karena gadis itu selalu menyapanya ketika ia pergi ke taman dan selalu menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi.

Kakashi adalah anak laki-laki berambut putih keperak-perakan yang panjangnya sedikit lebih panjang dari milik Obito. Umurnya lebih muda setahun dari Obito, namun tingkah lakunya terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia memiliki tinggi badan yang sedikit lebih pendek dari rata-rata tinggi badan anak seumurannya, dan Obito meledeknya tentang hal itu.

Jujur, Obito tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berteman. Kakashi adalah anak yang aneh. Mereka bertengkar setiap saat, bahkan tentang hal-hal sepele sekalipun. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, Rin akan memainkan peran sebagai penengah. Setiap kali Rin berusaha melerai mereka, mereka berdua akan berhenti bertengkar—untuk sesaat, tidak lebih dari 5 menit dan mereka akan bertengkar lagi.

Lingkaran kecil yang terus berputar. Namun entah kenapa, saat-saat itu terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Obito. Ia menikmatinya dan selalu mengharapkannya setiap hari. Ia selalu ingin bersama dengan mereka setiap saat. Ia tidak ingin sendirian. Situasi di keluarganya selalu membuat Obito sedih dan kesepian, Kakashi dan Rin hanyalah 2 cahaya kecil yang menuntunnya ke jalan keluar. Jalan yang penuh dengan cahaya indah. Jalan yang hangat dan selalu membuat Obito tersenyum.

Mereka berdua adalah harta karun berharga bagi Obito. 2 cahaya kecil yang menemani kehidupannya yang kelam. 2 sahabat sejatinya.

Uchiha Obito bertemu dengan mereka saat berumur 5 tahun. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ia kehilangan salah satunya.

.

.

Uchiha Obito mengusap matanya.

Ia benar-benar lelah. 3 malam terakhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Pekerjaan menumpuk di hadapannya. Laporan-laporan tidak berhenti berdatangan ke meja nya. Kasus terakhir membuatnya hampir angkat tangan, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kasus yang ia tangani saat ini berkaitan dengan misteri kasus yang tak pernah terpecahkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

Obito meminum kopi panasnya perlahan. Bagian bawah kedua matanya berwarna hitam, kantung mata yang besar menggantung di bawah kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur, namun pikirannya terlalu berkecamuk mengenai kasus di hadapannya ini.

Kasus yang aneh. Obito mungkin bisa saja menyerahkan kasus ini ke detektif lain, tapi dia mempunyai alasan pribadi untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dengan lesu, kedua iris onyx hitam Obito menelusuri beberapa kata yang tertulis di laptopnya. Berusaha mencari kejanggalan dari setiap kalimat, berusaha mencari petunjuk. Sesekali tangannya akan bergerak mengambil selembar kertas laporan di mejanya, dan ia akan menelusurinya sekali lagi. Data-data mengenai saksi mata, korban yang terlibat, laporan singkat tentang penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh detektif lain..

Obito menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya.

Ia menghela napas. Sudah 3 malam ia melakukan ini, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Sama sekali tak ada petunjuk. Hasil laporan dari detektif lain juga sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak membantu.

Obito adalah detektif hebat. Sudah ratusan kasus ia pecahkan. Sesulit apapun kasusnya, ia berhasil memecahkannya, atau paling tidak mendapatkan petunjuk. Karena itu Obito merasa aneh mengenai kasus ini. Kasus ini bagaikan sebuah brankas besar yang dililitkan rantai dengan sebuah gembok besar. Obito sudah menyingkirkan rantai dan gembok itu, yang tidak ia sadari adalah bahwa brankas itu hanyalah berupa sebuah kotak besi polos tanpa adanya suatu lubang kunci atau apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk membukanya.

Singkatnya, kasus ini seperti menolak untuk dipecahkan.

"Obito, Genma mengusulkan rapat mendadak. Sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu."

Sarutobi Asuma masuk ke ruangan Obito dan berdiri di hadapan meja kerjanya. Tangan kanannya memegang puntung rokok yang menyala.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau kau tidak boleh merokok disini, Asuma?" Obito mengangkat kepalanya dari monitor dan menatap tajam ke arah Asuma. Pria itu juga memiliki kantung mata, namun miliknya tidak separah milik Obito.

Asuma hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Obito. Temannya itu memiliki kantung mata yang benar-benar luar biasa, dia bahkan tidak terlihat sedang menatapnya tajam sama sekali.

Tetap saja, tangan kanannya bergerak mematikan rokok di asbak yang berada di atas meja Obito.

"Kau datang ke rapatnya?"

Obito masih mengetik di laptopnya. "Sebentar lagi."

Asuma menghela napas. "Terakhir kali kau bilang begitu, kau sama sekali tidak datang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya Genma sangat menginginkanmu datang."

"Oh wow, romantis sekali." Jawab Obito datar. Selebihnya, ia tidak merespon kalimat Asuma. Pria pecandu rokok itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa kata, ia menarik bagian belakang kerah baju milik Obito dan menggeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Oi oi! Lepaskan aku! Asuma, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Obito meronta-ronta dalam genggaman Asuma, yang sepertinya tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali. "Brengsek! Kau tidak bisa menggeret orang begitu saja, bodoh! Lepaskan aku oi, pecandu nikotin!"

Asuma terus melangkah maju. "Maaf Obito, kalau tidak begini kau takkan datang."

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau ingin aku datang, hah? Kau benar-benar ingin aku datang, haaah? Baiklah baiklah, aku datang. Lepaskan aku, bodoh. Kerahku bisa melar."

"Kau tidak terdengar seperti ingin datang."

"Aku datang! Aku datang! Aku benar-benar akan datang! Lepaskan aku, Asuma!"

Asuma melepaskannya. Dengan kesal, ia berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di kemejanya. "Cih, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, tahu!"

Asuma memutar kedua bola matanya. "Gimana lagi? Kau juga pantas mendapatkannya."

"Hmph." Obito menggerutu dan berjalan di depan Asuma. Melemparkan kata-kata kasar sambil menatap tajam ke arah pegawai yang berjalan berpapasan dengan mereka. Pegawai itu terlihat begitu ketakutan, Asuma merasa kasihan. Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah korban penganiayaan Obito, berharap senyumannya dapat menutupi aura gelap yang dipancarkan oleh temannya itu.

.

.

"Menurut laporan dari Tim Investigasi Lapangan, Orochimaru memulai percobaannya lagi."

Genma segera memulai rapat ketika Asuma dan Obito memasuki ruangan.

Ruang rapat itu berupa ruangan yang luas. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja besar yang dikelilingi bangku-bangku sebagai tempat duduk para detektif yang ingin rapat. Lantainya terbuat dari kaca yang tebal, namun transparan. Meja besar itu dilengkapi teknologi canggih yang juga dapat berfungsi sebagai layar proyektor, sehingga para anggota rapat dapat lebih memahami data yang ingin dibahas. Ruangan itu juga dilengkapi jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota—bisa ditutup otomatis apabila diperlukan dan menggunakan bahan kaca anti peluru. Genma berdiri di bagian meja paling ujung, ia adalah pemegang kendali penuh rapat itu. Tatapannya serius ketika ia menjelaskan kasus penting yang sedang diselidiki itu.

Obito menguap lebar. Ia duduk di tempat yang hanya berjarak 3 bangku dari tempat Genma menjelaskan. Di sebelah kanannya adalah Asuma—yang sedang terlihat bosan seperti ia ingin menghisap 5 batang rokok sekaligus— dan sebelah kirinya adalah Gai—yang terlihat benar-benar terlalu antusias.

Rin duduk di seberang Obito. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah laku Obito yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Obito tertawa kecil membalas senyuman Rin.

"Kita tidak memiliki banyak informasi mengenai percobaan Orochimaru. Kasus pertama yang berkaitan dengan hal ini adalah kasus Hatake Kakashi, dan kasus itupun ditutup sebelum berhasil dipecahkan." Lanjut Genma. Ia mengotak-atik laptonya dan layar yang berada di meja di hadapan para detektif pun berganti.

Bahu Obito menegang ketika di hadapannya terpampang wajah teman masa kecilnya. Dari seberang meja, Rin—yang sempat syok sebentar—menatapnya dengan cemas.

Layar yang berada di hadapan Obito menampilkan wajah seorang anak kecil berumur 9 tahun, bermata hitam kebiru-biruan yang sedikit sayu, berambut putih keperak-perakan, dan memiliki tahi lalat kecil yang berada di sebelah kiri di dekat bibir bawahnya. Lengkap dengan data anak laki-laki tersebut, tanggal kematian, dan penyebab kematian.

 _;Hatake Kakashi;_

 _;16 September 645;_

 _;Penyebab : Belum diketahui;_

Tangan Obito bergetar. Keringat dingin mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. 15 tahun sudah berlalu dan dia masih belum dapat melupakannya sama sekali.

1 hari setelah perayaan ulang tahun temannya. Kejadiang di siang hari itu.. di hutan itu..

.. Saat ia melihat temannya termakan oleh _spirits-_ nya sendiri..

 _"O-Obito.. Lari.."_

"Uchiha Obito!"

Obito tersentak. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia melamun. Ia mendongak dan melihat kearah wajah cemas teman-temannya sendiri. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa badannya dibanjir peluh. Ia pasti sudah melamun cukup lama. Jika tidak karena teguran Genma, ia pasti akan terhanyut dalam memori yang terpendam jauh di sudut tergelap pikirannya.

Obito mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Rin yang menatapnya penuh khawatir.

Setelah suasana ruang rapat yang sempat tegang kini mulai kembali menjadi seperti semula, Genma melanjutkan rapatnya. Pria dengan senbon di mulutnya itu berdeham sedikit untuk mengambil alih perhatian para detektif yang sempat teralihkan sebelumnya.

Genma menatap Obito dengan tatapan serius. Di balik sepasang iris coklat karamel itu, Obito dapat melihat permintaan maaf yang begitu mendalam.

"Aku tahu ini adalah masalah privasi yang tidak boleh aku ungkit, tapi ini adalah jalan satu-satunya bagi kita untuk memecahkan kasus percobaan Orochimaru. Serta mencegah tumbangnya korban anak-anak yang tak bersalah lagi. Jadi, aku perlu mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.."

Genma menarik napas.

"Obito.. Kau berada disana saat kematian Hatake Kakashi, kan?"

* * *

 **Bersambung..**

 **A/N : Tolong jangan ngetawain author masalah " _The Spirits"_ itu.. Author tahu namanya sedikit aneh, author sendiri aja ngakak pas baca ulang. LOL :v**

 **Bagi yang gak ngerti, intinya konsep _spirits_ itu sama kayak chakra. Cuma ada sedikit beda di sana sini.**

 **Silahkan di review..**


End file.
